


Home Amid the Flood Plain

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [48]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Home Amid the Flood Plain

     

Heliconia/Gemini/Relic/Aten/Fjord/Johanna

He sat with his mother in their small camp. Heliconia was teaching him to fend for himself. How to hunt, how to fish, how to forage and how to find the best rocks and logs to overturn to find the best insects. He liked hunting the most. It was the most engaging for his brain. Heliconia didn’t seem surprised in this. It was night and they’d hunted a toridae for dinner. Heliconia had shown him the best way to open the creature with his claws to not spill open the stomach or intestines, which could spoil the meat, and now they were laying in their camp tiredly. His mother had made a little arcane fire to provide them with some light before they went to sleep.

“Mother, where are we going now?” he asked, laying on his side, his belly full of toridae. He did a lot of the hunting because Heliconia was teaching him and sometimes they didn’t always have a full meal because he wasn’t very good at it. He was proud about the toridae kill.

“Where the Search takes us.”

“But what’s that mean? Do you feel a call? I don’t feel anything,” he frowned and let his head flop down onto the dirt with a sigh.

“You’re still young, my son,” she said soothingly. “You may not be old enough to feel the pull of the Search.”

He frowned. “Father said the Charge was a farce.”

“Your father was a fool. A dead fool at that. He rejected what it was to be a Guardian.”

He looked away from his mother. “What if I don’t have a Charge?”

“All Guardians have a Charge. You will find yours.”

“Do you know Guardians who have?”

“Yes. Plenty.”

He huffed,  “Okay. I want to believe you. I want to find my charge.”

He wasn’t sure how much he believed in such a thing still. His father had been so adamant that there was no such thing as Charges or that if there were they did nothing but hold Guardians back because it implied they weren’t complete without them. But his father hadn’t had one and he’d been… unstable. What if he became like that because he didn’t have a Charge? But his mother didn’t have a Charge either. She was perfectly normal wasn’t she? And she said she knew other Guardians with Charges. She wasn’t just saying that to make him feel better was she?

He turned away from the arcane light to try to go to sleep. He had nightmares all night of being sucked into a water spout and spat out far away from where he was supposed to go. Or of flying and a strong cross wind whipped him off course.

In the morning he woke up tired. But still he got to his feet and flew away from their camp when Heliconia said. They flew across a great reed field for a bit before his mother made an abrupt about face and flew north toward the Sea. “Mother, what’s wrong?” he called up to her, against the wind.

“This place is wrong,” she called back. They flew out over the cliff face and out over the Sea.

“What’s wrong with the reeds?” he asked as they flew in circles above the crashing water.

“You didn’t see it?” she asked him.

“See what?” he had no idea what she was talking about.

She shook her head. “Then it matters not,” and she flew east along the cliff until they came to a great waterfall. The waterfall tumbled several hundred feet down and the mouth was so wide that it took over a hundred feet before the water turned into vapor. The strange brackish mist clung to their scales and he blinked his second eyelid across his eye to protect it from the spray. They flew inland from the waterfall which strangely sounded like laughter as they flew over it. “We’ll stop soon,” Heliconia called back to him.

They landed well after midday on some of the only solid ground around. The rest of the area was soggy, mud, or underwater. “What is this place?” he asked, muzzle wrinkling in dislike. Even the infested waters of the cove he’d been raised in was preferable to the mud around them.

“There’s a swamp that runs along the length of the river a ways. As we near the Hewn City it will give way to firmer ground. No one lives out here,” Heliconia said. “But it is an ideal place to rest. The most dangerous thing out here is a toridae and you’ve proved to be a more than adequate at hunting them,” she patted him a bit on the shoulder with her wing and he beamed at her. “We’ll rest, find some food and continue on,” she nodded to herself at that.

He settled down with her to rest. “Mother, have you ever been to the Hewn City?”

“No but I’ve heard of it. All sorts of things and clans live in the Hewn City. I’m sure we’ll find something there,” she said and shifted her wings around to rest after a long day of flying.

“What did you see out in those reeds?”

“I’d rather not speak of it. Rest. You will be the one hunting for us,” she said. He wanted to press the subject but was smart enough not to. He just nodded and settled down as well.

They didn’t sleep but he did feel himself dozing. He became aware when his mother put her wing on his back. He blinked into a alertness but her wing stopped him from moving too much. “What is it?” he whispered.

“Shh,” she was looking at the woods.

Faster than he could follow his mother was on her feet and drew her claw up to make a mark in arcane magic in the air. The air around them shimmered pink and fuchsia as she made a protective bubble around them. As the shield came up two arrows flew out of the trees and pinged harmlessly off the solid surface. She growled deeply. “Who’s there? Show yourself!” she barked.

To his surprise two figures stepped out of the forest. They were strangely shaped. Bipedal but not like any beastclan his parents had ever told him around. They had long tails and wings and he could see a frill of horns framing their faces. One looked like they were made from the very forest, the other wore a warrior’s breastplate. They both had bows but only the one with the striped green wings had their drawn. “Well now, that’s something you don’t see every day,” the other one said. Their wings were wide, leathery and blue with dark rosettes decorating them. Their voice was masculine and they spoke common draconic perfectly. He didn’t seem at all afraid either. “Put your bow down, Relic, jeesh, we aren’t savages out here,” he huffed at the green winged one. Slowly, casting a furtive look at the speaker, Relic lowered his bow.

He walked right up to the edge of the bubble shield. “Hey there,” he said cheerfully, smiling.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Heliconia demanded.

“Ah, now see that’s my line. You’re in our territory.”

“Your territory?” Heliconia scoffed. “No one lives out here in the swamp.”

“That’s true. We used to not be here but times have changed. This area is claimed for Cypress Hall. Now what are you doing here?” he smiled again.

“We’re passing through. We’re on our Search,” Heliconia said.

“Oh? Well alright then. Would you like to rest up back at the Hall? It’s much nicer there than out here in this swamp.”

“Gem, that’s not a-

He jammed Relic in the ribs with his bow. “Don’t mind him, he’s new. He doesn’t know how to welcome travelers to our home.”

Heliconia gave him a narrow eyed look. “Who is the leader of this Cypress Hall?” she asked.

“Well… that’s a complicated question but who runs the place is named Johanna. She keeps things in order. She’s a nice old lady. Promise.”

“He seems nice,” he muttered to his mother, coming up from under her protective wing. “Do you have beds? We haven’t slept on a bed in a while.”

“Of course,” the blue-winged thing said.

He looked up at his mother and she gave him a disapproving stare. He just gave her a pleading look. Please could they go? He wanted to sleep in a bed again. But more excitingly he could meet other dragons. They’d only seen one other clan and that had been out at Sea full of Water dragons but they had been in the middle of some ceremony. They hadn’t flown inland until they’d reached the Sunbeam Ruins. His mother said it was dangerous in the Wastes and Expanse and he wasn’t quite ready for the rigorous wind of the Plateau.  He’d never interacted with other dragons. He wanted to meet new dragons. Maybe one would be his Charge? Or maybe just… friends? His mother had friends. He had none. Please could they go?

Heliconia looked from him to the two figures. “What’s your name?” she asked.

“I’m Gemini. This is my protege Relic,” the blue winged one said and gave a strange flourish of a bow while removing his cap. Next to him Relic rolled his eyes. “We’re rangers for Cypress Hall. And who might you folks be?”

“I am Heliconia. This is my son,” she put a protective wing around him.

“Aye. Well, you should come with us. That or leave our territory immediately.”

“We’ll come with you,” Heliconia said.

“Excellent. Drop your shield and we’ll be off shall’n’t we?” Gemini seemed very nice and was constantly cheerful. He liked Gemini.

With trepidation Heliconia lowered the shield. She nodded at him and they followed the two beings. He didn’t know what they were but he was so curious about them. To his surprise they didn’t fly but waded into the woods. They didn’t even have to go very far either. Just half a phase of the sun and then they broke into a island where a building was built. His eyes widened. He’d never seen anything like this except as something his mother had told him about. “Wow,” he said.

Gemini looked back at him with a wide smile. “That is North Face. Our commander is there. She’ll be interested in meeting you.”

“And me her,” Heliconia said. She put a protective wing around him as they followed Gemini across the cleared island to the big building. In the distance, past some trees, he could see the top of another, domed, building and to the south a huge tree that towered over all the other trees in the area. As they neared the building it was more than big enough to accommodate Heliconia’s large form and in the distance he could hear banging and some distant loud voices. More dragons? He was very excited to meet those dragons.

Gemini showed them inside. “Go back out Relic, I’ll catch up,” Gemini told his partner just before they crossed the threshold.

“Do I have to?” Relic huffed. “There’s never anything out there.” Gemini gave him a look like he couldn’t believe the stupidity that had just come out of his mouth. He motioned at large to him and Heliconia. Relic sighed. “Right. Got it. I’ll see you out there,” and his shoulders a bit slumped he went back out across the island.

“Lazy ass,” Gemini scoffed. “Anyway, this way,” he beckoned them inside. He looked all around in amazement.

“Son, keep up,” Heliconia called when he fell a dragon length behind her.

“Coming!” he scampered after her.

“Right here,” Gemini knocked on a small door. “Johanna, boss, you got visitors,” he called through.

“Send them in,” a voice called through the other side.

“Yeah… that ain’t happening.”

There was silence and then the door was opened. “What is it Gem..ini… oh. Hello.” This being looked different from Gemini and Relic. For starters it was a lady and her wings were different, her tail more long and flexible and she had a seafoam colored gem in the middle of her forehead. Her hair was also gray which he thought was odd. Gemini and Relic’s hair wasn’t gray. They both had black hair, or a color so dark it looked black. “I’m Johanna of Cypress Hall, how do you do?” she asked.

“Heliconia, this is my son,” she motioned to him as she bowed her head respectfully and he quickly mimicked her.

“They were passing through on a Search,” Gemini said with a bright grin.

“I see,” Johanna said slowly.

“The last time I was through this way there were no clans that called this land home,” Heliconia said.

“We’re… up and coming,” Johanna said. Heliconia nodded. “So long as you mean my clan no harm you’re more than welcome to stay for a time, prepare for the next leg of your Search.”

“That is gracious. What is your price for such hospitality?”

Gemini snorted and Johanna smacked him with her wing. “There is no catch, Heliconia. We are a small, peaceful, clan out here in the backwoods. Just don’t go south to the Warren and stay away from the Field of Reeds and you’ll be welcome by any of us. The Hall is a warm place, we want nothing from you unless you’re up to trade something? But by the looks of it you carry nothing of value so you’re just our guests.”

“I find that hard to believe-

He was bored with the discussion. He could still hear the banging and loud talking some ways away. He looked up at his mother but she was focused on Johanna. Slowly he slipped away from Heliconia’s side. Johanna didn’t even look at him but Gemini noted his leaving. He didn’t do anything about it but he knew Gemini saw him leave by the tilt of his hat.

He slunk away from his mother and headed for the voices. He found them and his eyes brightened when he saw a big Imperial being positively scolded by a being barely a quarter his size. “I told you to hold it level, now look at it, it’s all crooked!” the being huffed, a feathery crest around their head flicking back in annoyance.

“Well you’re a carpenter, can’t you just fix it?” the Imperial asked. He was magnificent with patterns and colors he couldn’t even begin to fathom. Spotted and brown with wings like the sunset and a belly like the water at dawn. He stared at the both of them but they hadn’t noticed him yet.

“We’d have to start all over again,” the being said as they aggressively chewed a big splinter of wood.

“Seriously?” the Imperial sighed. The being hummed angrily at him. “Fine,” he rolled his eyes and his eyes got so big when they drew themselves up and grabbed the beam they’d been arguing around and bodily lifted it off a pair of posts it was on. As he did he looked in his direction. “Oh- hi,” he waved with one claw.

“Hi!” he said and approached them curiously.

The being looked him over. “Who’re you? I don’t recognize you.”

“Uh… I’m Heliconia’s son,” he said and became suddenly very aware he didn’t have a name.

“Who’s that?”

“My mother.”

“Where’s she?”

“Fjord- you’re literally always telling me to be nice to strangers and here you are being rude as the Great Furnace,” the Imperial gingerly put the beam down. “I’m Aten, this is Fjord. What’s your name?”

He stared at them. “Ah… I… don’t have one,” he said.

“Eh, no big deal,” Fjord said with a shrug of his wings.

“Really?”

“I don’t know why it would be. Relic didn’t have a name when he showed up,” Fjord shrugged again.

“So he had to take his name too?” he asked.

Fjord rose a black-blue brow at him. “You right in the head there, kid?”

“Fjord,” and Aten nudged him hard with his elbow. It sent the being stumbling to the side. “You’re so rude.”

“Watch yourself, kid,” Fjord growled back.

“Don’t make me tell Shai you’re being an asshole to guests. You know how she gets.”

Fjord took that under serious consideration. “Mmmm.”

“Are you going to be staying?” Aten asked him.

“I don’t know. Me and my mother are on a Search,” he said. Aten gave him a blank eyed stare. He didn’t know what that meant. “For our Charges,” he elaborated.

Aten looked down at Fjord, “You know what he’s talking about?”

“Course I do you dumb boy,” Fjord huffed. “You need to spend time with others. I swear you’re as dumb as a new kitten.” Fjord looked at him, “Most of our Guardians don’t have Charges here. Don’t have many Guardians to begin with so there is that.”

“Really? So they live normal without one?” he asked.

“Don’t see why they wouldn’t.”

A shadow fell over him. “There you are,” it was his mother. She didn’t look happy. He grinned sheepishly at her. “Do not wander.”

“Sorry,” he said.

“Who are you then? His mother?” Fjord asked.

“I am. Now come along, my son,” she put a wing against him to pull him away.

“Bye,” he waved a little at Aten sadly. He didn’t want to go. Aten seemed almost his age while Fjord was older and maybe that was why he was grumpy and angry. Did you just become angry when you were older? He hoped that didn’t happen to him. Aten waved back at him even as he followed his mother away.

“Where are we going? Are we staying?” he asked her as they walked across the island.

“For a time,” Heliconia said. “Long enough to see if what we Search for is here.”

“And if it isn’t?”

“Then we will move on,” she said.

“Fjord said there were Guardians here who lived just fine without a Charge,” he said. “Couldn’t we do that?” he hoped he didn’t sound frantic. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. Now that he’d met new dragons and had talked to them he just wanted to stay with them. He didn’t want to just wander endlessly.

“I thought you said you wanted to find your Charge,” Heliconia said.

“Yes but… do we have to rush?”

“I suppose not. It would be better if you were older. We can only go so far because you’re not fully grown yet.” It had never occurred to him that they were going slow because of him. He thought he kept up with Heliconia fine. But she was going slower for him? He didn’t like the idea of slowing his mother down. “We’ll see if we like this place. If we do we’ll stay. If not we’ll go find somewhere else,” she concluded.

“Okay,” but he wasn’t excited about that.

They arrived before Johanna again. “I see you found him. Good,” she looked at him and he looked away. “Come with me, I’ll show you where you can stay,” and she took flight from a standing position.

He quickly jumped after his mother into the sky to follow them. They flew off away from North Face more west and south to another island, larger than North Face and covered in trees still. From the air he could see more islands too. A huge one that had been partially clear cut and covered in orderly plant growth and pens for animals and a small one covered entirely in bamboo. The big island they were going to had a twin, equally as dense with trees as the first. They landed near the shore by a large, empty, building that was barely more than a lean to. It had three and a half sides and could easily accommodate Heliconia’s height.

“This will do for now. It’s just some temporary housing. Or permanent if you want to stay as you are. Our clan isn’t exactly built for our born forms anymore. Everything has gotten smaller to accommodate our chosen forms,” Johanna said. “If you plan on staying long term I’m sure I can get Fjord to build something more permanent for you but for now this will do.”

“Thank you, Johanna. You are gracious,” Heliconia said with a respectful bow of her head.

“If you need anything go to the Tangle or up the coast there is Jessabelle’s trading post where you’ll find all sorts of things,” Johanna nodded. “Welcome to Cypress Hall,” and she took flight again.


End file.
